


Second chances

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin finds himself back to the night morgana begged him to help her understand her dreams, he choses to tell her about her magic and help her to control it
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

He isn't sure when it happend or how, but merlin found himself back to the night morgana told him she thought she had magic, he still had his memories of their future and was determined to keep morgana from ever becoming that way again, even if that meant ignoring gaius and kilgharrah's warnings. He was determined to make sure his friend wasn't as scared and alone as he was when he first found out about his magic. He was blowing out candles when morgana rushed into the room, though unlike last time merlin could tell something had happend for her to come rushing in like that.

Her eyes were filled with tears and it looked like something had spooked her "is gaius here?" She asks, taking a tentative step towards him, seemingly wary of every thing around her "he's out, he should be back soon" he says watching her carefully, trying to figure out without asking what it was that had happend "i must speak to him" she says walking up to him till there was a small amount of space between them. Even though this wasn't the same morgana he remembers he has to stop himself from taking a few steps back "whats wrong?" He asks softly, the fear and confusion in her eyes was clear to see now but she struggled to talk and he watched her sympathetically, knowing the struggle of wanting to tell someone about some strange thing that happen but at the same time being afraid of people not believing a word of it.

As quickly as she looked away from him, morgana carefully looks back at him once more "you can trust me, you know you can" he says, desperately wanting to pull her into a hug anything to calm her down from whatever had frightened her like this "im scared" she whispers, looking as if she'd burst into tears at any second "i dont understand anything, i just want to know whats happening" she says, taking a quick look around them again as if expecting something to emerge from the darkend corners "i know, i can help you" he says gently, causing her eyes to widen "it's magic, you know it too" she says taking another step towards him, her hand outstreched towards him, without second though he holds it nodding "i do, i know it's magic i can help you" he says in a tone that causes her to let out a small sob.

Merlins eyes widen in shock, trying to figure out how to comfort her "i thought i was imagining it" she says softly before looking at him again with relief in her eyes, he smiles sadly and nods "i know what that feels like" he whispers as he squeezes her hand gently as realisation takes over her relief "you have magic?" She whispers so quietly that it was a suprise either of them actually heard it, before she looks around the room wildly and stares at the door for several long seconds, when it's apparent that uther wasn't going to march into the room she turned to look at merlin again "would you show me?" She asks curiously now causing merlin, who had never heard such a question in his life to get slightly giddy.

He moved the hand not currently holding Morgana's so that they could both see it "Forbearnan" he says softly, smiling slightly at the gasp morgana does when seeing his eyes briefly shine gold, he smiles a little wider at the awe in her eyes as she looks at the small fire in his palm "thats- ive never seen anything like it" she says as she squeezes his hand, he chuckles softly before he sighs softly "would you like to tell me what happend to bring you here so frightend?" He asks as the two sit on random stools gaius had left out "i- my dreams" she says after taking a deep breath, only to shake her head "only it wasn't a dream, more of a vision, you were there and arthur" she says looking lost and confused before her eyes widened "the dragon, it was there too" she whispers as Merlin nods, smiling slightly fondly at the mention of kilgharrah.

Morgana looked at him with a furrowed brow "i dont understand it, i only know that it might come true just like everything else has" she says as her eyes fill with tears again, merlin smiles sadly again "if whatever it is comes true, then just know im here to protect camelot from any and all magical threats" he says comfortingly causing her to smile for the first time since she came in "you said you could help me, how? She asks, titling her head slightly in confusion causing him to smile slightly "i can help you control your powers, im assuming something happend when you woke" he says as she takes a deep breath. 

Whatever it was that happend earlier coming back to her rather suddenly "a vase in my room exploded when i looked at it" she whispers as the small fire that was still in merlins hand rose at the sudden change in emotions, causing merlin who was rather startled to whisper something to put it out "you Arn't in control of your magic yet, your negative emotions causes it to lash out to protect you" he explains as her fear and anxiety leaves her just as quickly as it came.

The two spoke for several more minutes before merlin stood, morgana watched him in confusion "I'll make you a sleeping draught, that way when giaus comes in it doesn't look suspicious" he says with mischief in his eyes, causing her to laugh softly before nodding. It wasn't long before giaus did indeed walk in, looking from merlin to morgana in confusion "morgana my dear, what can i do for you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow to show that he thought the two may be upto something "it's quite alright giaus, merlin is already making me a sleeping draught" she says as she stands up, looking and sounding calmer than 20 minutes prior, merlin smiles slightly when the older man aimed the raised eyebrow at him before turning away to do something else.

They'd never be able to talk about anything else now, unless. He looked towards morgana who was already looking at him, a curious expression on her face as she watched him work ' _can you hear me?_ " He asks, trying to see if they had a mental connection like he'd had with mordred. Morgana's response was to flinch before her jaw dropped as she stared intensely at him ' _how are you doing this?_ ' She asks either in shock or fear, he wasn't entirely sure ' _I'll explain later, just know you can reach me like this at any time_ ' he says before focusing back on what he was supposed to be doing. When he'd finished the draught he saw morgana smiling, her eyes slightly brighter than before "thank you merlin, goodnight both of you" she says walking towards the door. 

She didn't glance back when she said _'I'll see you tomorrow evening in the woods_ ' a clear smile in her tone, which caused merlin who had been on his way up to his room to trip, ignoring gaius' startled voice as he'd never done such a thing before _'i look forward to it, sleep well morgana_ ' he says with a small fond smile as he went to sleep knowing he'd done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was hectic, arthur had him running all over the castle doing anything and everything in annoying time frames, by the time he had finished them all it was then gaius who had him running around the forest looking for all kinds of herbs. By the end of the day he couldn't decide if he was annoyed or just tired and hungry "here my boy, eat this regain your strenth" gaius says fondly as he placed a bowl of food in front of him, merlin smiles and nods in thanks before eating as fast as he can without gaius telling him to slow down.

As he ate morgana, who was currently eating with the king and arthur began to unknowingly send her thoughts to him ' _ive heard better conversations passing servants in hallways_ ' is the first one that causes him to have a small coughing fit in order to not burst out laughing, gaius had raised an eyebrow so he must not have hidden his amusement well ' _gods i hope they stop talking about this nonsense soon'_ that got a small smile from him and merlin was thankful that gaius was no longer paying attention to him ' _merlin please tell me you can hear me, i need a normal conversation_ ' he was thankful he was biting into a piece of bread so that the noise of amusement he made could have passed for him liking the taste.

He looked towards gaius, who at this point was distracted by grounding herbs before replying ' _ive heard afew of your thoughts, they are rather amusing_ ' he says as he hides his growing smile behind his cup, waiting for morgan to either yell or be amused by it ' _oh thank god, do you have any idea how boring these two can be?'_ She asks, merlin can feel her relax as she talks and hears slight laughter in her tone _'i have heard multiple times my lady_ ' he says in a bored drawl causing her to snort quietly, which in turn makes merlin chuckle softly ' _i had no idea both you and gwen had the same sense of humour'_ she says sounding far more amused than he had expected her too.

He chuckled quietly before looking towards gaius, who was watching with muted curiosity as to what his ward could possibly find so funny ' _i shall see you at midnight, i should be finished for the night by then_ ' he says, hearing a sound of agreement before the two went back to their respective meals.

Gaius had wandered over and put a hand on his shoulder "i don't know what you and lady morgana are upto, but do be careful merlin" he says with a knowing look when the other looked up at him in confusion and suprise "and do help her with her thought projection, who knows what could happen if certain thoughts went to the wrong person" he says with a small amused smile as merlins jaw drops, patting his shoulder a few times before going to the opposite side of the room still smiling for a few minutes.

Merlin sat back in his seat, putting his mind guard up just in case as he wondered why gaius was okay with him doing this, after being so damn adamant on the both of them not letting morgana know about her magic. Letting out a quiet hum that caught the older man's attention he says "you know what im doing, yet you Arn't stopping me" he says slowly as he turns to face the man who was watching him with a raised eye brow.

He shakes his head "nay you are encouraging me to help, so whats changed?" he asks as he moves to stand up as he hears gaius sigh and move back ovet to sit facing him once more "i realised that her powers are unstable, morgana doesn't know how to control them and i remember you being the same way" he says as Merlin nods knowing that he had far better control over what he could do.

It wasn't instinctual anymore which he kind of missed, but he was glad that he wouldn't stop things in mid air just by looking at it "you are the one that can help, you could help the entire magic world control their magic if you set your mind to it" he said with a kind smile that made merlin slightly shy every time he saw it "just be careful, promise me merlin" he says softly with a look in his eyes that he couldn't understand "i promise" he says seriously before standing up ready to run to Arthur's chambers.

Before he opened the door he turned to face gaius again "i need your least favourite candles" he says causing the man to chuckle quietly before turning away shaking his head "I'll see what i can do, now go" he says with one last chuckle as merlin runs across the castle, letting his magic light the fire as he finished all the little jobs around the room. Before long arthur wandered in muttering about something or other but thankfully wanted to retire earlier than usual, by the time he'd blown all the candles out arthur was asleep so he had to be quieter than usual as he left, once the door was carefully closed he made a mad dash through the castle back to the chambers he shared with gaius.

The older man startled as he rushed in to the room "is there a reason for this rushing?" He asked as he set a bag on the table, merlin could already tell it was the candles he had requested "would you believe me if i said im excited?" He asks as he sits for a few seconds, watching the other as the man went back to what ever it was he had interrupted "i would, but i also believe you are nervous" gaius responds with a small smile in his tone, though he doesn't look up from his project. 

He sat there for a few minutes letting his nerves settle before he heard Morgana's voice in his mind ' _im in the forest just outside of the citadel_ ' he lets out a quiet hum as he stands, putting on a hooded cloak and hidding the bag of candles inside of it before heading to the door "good luck my boy, i know you can do it" gaius says, giving him a pat on the shoulder just as he he leaves.

The vote of confidence lifts his spirits slightly, he goes through passageways that not many people knew about, hell he would be suprised if the king or arthur even knew about it. He was soon in the woods, his magic reaching out in all directions as he wandered and it wasn't long before he came across morgana sitting on a piece of wood humming to herself ' _hey_ ' he says as he walks closer, letting her know he was there so she wouldn't get spooked "Took you long enough, i was going to start befriending the owl in the tree" she says playfully as she watched him set out a few candles into the dirt "the owl would have liked that" he says with a small smile before looking up to see her watching curiously.

He hold a hand out and whispers "Forbearnan" the two watched as a small flame flickered and shone just enough to light the floor around them "you make fire too?" Morgana asks in a whisper, sounding a little stunned watching as the flame danced on the wick, merlin nodded before saying ' _watch this_ ' and letting his magic take hold of the flame, it became three separate flames. 

Morgana watched in confused fascination as he let out a soft chuckle "havnt done that in a while, not since..." Morgana noticed he cut himself off and shake his head before he lowered the three flames to become one again. It wasn't long before morgana was trying to light the candle, though she was becoming annoyed as the wick of the candle sputtered for a few seconds before dying away for the 10th time.

She glared at it for a few seconds before calming down, remembering that her anger might cause a fiery eruption of epic proportions if she tried again. She held her hand out just as she had watched merlin do, whispered the same word he had and finally, finally a small flame stayed alight on the wick "merlin! I did it!" She says looking at him with an excited smile, which he returned just as big as she pulled him in to a hug which made him laugh quietly "you did it much quicker than i after learning that spell" he says as they pull away, moving back into a seated position side by side again. 

They continued doing this for another 2 hours though morgana was perfecting the one worded spell after a few more attempts, she made merlin show more of his own magic before asking for an explaination.

As the two walked back merlin began to speak "i was born with magic, i imagine you were too" he starts, sounding a little nervous whilst looking around them every so often "i came here on the eve of my 16th year as my mother couldn't hide my magic any longer" he says with a quiet chuckle causing morgana to wonder what on earth happend for his mother to decide such a thing "i then discovered im the most powerful Warlock to walk the earth and that the druids call me Emrys" Morgana hears him sigh then.

Looking over at him she notices that it looks like hes lost in some kind of memory but he shakes his head and speaks again "turns out i have to help the once and future king bring back magic to all of albion" she tilts her head at that ' _who is the once and future king?_ ' She asks in her mind so only he can hear, he snorts and shakes his head once more ' _you won't believe this, but its arthur'_ he says almost in a whisper dispite her being the only one thay could hear him, dispite their differences she could believe it arthur was nothing like his father. 

They walk back to the castle in content silence after that, both of them suprised to find that the other knew about their sneak out spots but neither said a word, just smirked before going their separate ways for the night ' _thank you merlin, or should i call you emrys?'_ She says with a smirk clear in her tone causing merlin to pause mid step ' _either is fine but only merlin out loud_ ' he says looking back to where she was disapearing around the corner with a small smile on his face before heading to gaius' chambers for the rest of the night.


End file.
